


Sugar Daddy Greg

by Sherstrade2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Greg-34, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Past abused Sherlock and Mycroft, Sherlock-17, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month, Sugar Daddy Greg, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: This will have a better title eventually.Sherlock was standing in the crappy flat that him and his brother live in. Their mother had died a few years back and their father was in prison. Sherlock is seventeen and although his brother doesn't agree with it he is a bartender and part time stripper, at a club called Superstars. Everyone their thinks he is twenty-one, because he is tall for his age. Tonight though Sherlock is in the best polo shirt and jeans he owns, because his brother is out of town, so Sherlock is going out to meet a man he met on a sugar daddy website. Sherlock always liked older men, and it’s not that he is a gold digger he just likes them older.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for he second day of Sherstrade Month well this chapter. The prompt I got was "This is delicious." 
> 
> It is Sherstrade Month.

Sherlock was standing in the crappy flat that him and his brother live in. Their mother had died a few years back and their father was in prison. Sherlock is seventeen and although his brother doesn't agree with it he is a bartender and part time stripper, at a club called Superstars. Everyone their thinks he is twenty-one, because he is tall for his age. Tonight though Sherlock is in the best polo shirt and jeans he owns, because his brother is out of town, so Sherlock is going out to meet a man he met on a sugar daddy website. Sherlock always liked older men, and it’s not that he is a gold digger he just likes them older.

  
At a quarter to six there is a knock at the door, and Sherlock knows it is now or never. Sherlock opened the door to see the same man from the photograph on the sugar daddy profile. Greg Lestrade is six foot tall, dark brown eyes, has salt and pepper hair that is mostly gray, and he is the son of a wealthy businessman. Greg's family also is from old money so Greg has has a lot of money and trust funds from the past generations, he owns a fourth of his father's bussiness, and is also a detective inspector. Greg is thirty-four-years-old.

  
“Hello, Sherlock, are you ready to go? My car is out front.” Greg smiles and says to the seventeen-year-old

  
“Yeah , I’m ready, sir.” Sherlock says blushing and smiling a bit.

  
“Hey as much as I love the way sir sounds coming from you, you can call me Greg. Do you have a coat, it’s kinda chilly out there?” He says putting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

  
“I have a hoodie just let me grab it real quick, you can come in.” Greg closes the door behind him as Sherlock goes off to find his hoodie.

  
When he comes back out with his boxing hoodie from the year before, that is still pretty light and also hadwholes in it from where his father had stabbed him, Greg gives him a quick look over. “After dinner we are going to go get you an actual coat. Do you get a new hoodie this year?” Greg asks knowing Sherlock is now in university.

  
“If I join boxing and have the money to pay for it. Right now I've been busy with… work.”

  
“Where do you work?”

  
“Superstars, I work as a bartender and a part time stripper, if I really need the money.”

  
“I'm guessing most your money goes to help you brother pay for this flat.”

  
“Yeah, he’s at a job interview in another town, and if he gets it I’m going to most likely end up getting a one bedroom or moving into the dorms of the university.”

  
“By the way you said that I’m guessing you don't like that idea.”

  
“I want him to get the job, but I don't get along to well with a lot of people in my year, because I'm only seventeen.”

  
“Well if it does happen I'm sure you'll have a place to go.” Greg says lowly while smirking.

  
“You don't need to get me a coat.”

  
“ I will get you a coat and pay for your boxing hoodie, when you join. Is that clear?” His voice was even lower now, and Sherlock swallowed before nodding his head. “Good then let’s head out, don't want to miss our reservations.” Greg says holding out his hand for Sherlock, who shyly, yet eagerly, takes it.

  
When they get to the car Sherlock’s mouth drops open. The car is a red Lamborghini Aventador 2017. “This is your car?” Sherlock asks still staring at awe.

  
“Yeah, love, you like it?” Greg asks while opening the passenger side for Sherlock. Sherlock nods and gets in. After getting in on the other side Greg drives them to a fancy French resteraunt. At the restaurant Greg orders for both of them. Throughout dinner they talk quite a bit, and Sherlock deduces the people around them, blushing every time Greg calls him brilliant. “Love, you need to eat something. For me. “ Greg says when he sees Sherlock isn’t really eating.

  
Sherlock then starts eating, but only finishes half his meal. “I can’t eat any more, although this ia delicious.” Sherlock says to Greg.

  
“Ok, as long as you ate something it's fine. Now, love, let's go get you that new coat.” Greg says after laying money down with the bill. Sherlock blushes a bit as Greg holds his hand the entire way to the car. When they pull up in front of a tailor shop, Sherlock gives Greg a confused look. First, because a tailor shop shouldn't be open at eight pm, and second, because he did not expect this when Greg said a coat. “This tailor stays open til ten pm, and I said I'd get you a good coat, plus I think we could get you at least a couple shirts and slacks. He even has some t-shirts, jeans, and pajamas.”

  
“Greg you really don't have to get me any of this.”

  
“Sherlock, I want to do this, you deserve the best, and if you let me I intend to give it to you. I joined the Sugar Daddy website to find someone to share my money with. I didn't want a just gold digger, I was looking for someone who would want a relationship with me. I saw your profile and immediately knew that you were the one I wanted to share my money with. Please let me do this.”

  
“Ok, but you can't blame me if I don't understand why me, and why all this. My life has been horrible, and being with you tonight is the happiest I've ever been.”

  
“I'm here now, your life won't be horrible any longer, not as long as I can help it. I don't blame you and I'm glad you're happy tonight. So are we going to do this, have a relationship?” Greg says to Sherlock, they are still in the car.

  
“Yeah, I think we are.”

  
“Then may I kiss you, love?” Greg says leaning in, and when Sherlock nods Greg connects their lips. It didn’t take long until Sherlock was parting his lips, and letting Greg's tounge explore his mouth. When Greg pulled back, Sherlock gave a grunt of disappointment. “Love as much as I want to continue it would be hard to explain to my friends in trafficking. We also are here to get you clothes, so if you come with me, we can go back to my place after, if you want, and continue that kiss.”

  
“Ok, but you should know I'm a virgin, I want to do stuff with you, but I haven't done anything yet, and I definitely want to go back to yours after.”

  
“I'll help you know what to do, right now let's get you clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Greg, what can I do for you today?” The owner of the tailor shop exclaims. He is about the same age as Greg, and he is about Greg’s height if not shorter, he has black short hair, he is skinny, and has hazel eyes. Sherlock immediately starts deducing him.
> 
> “Well Sherlock here needed a new coat and then I figured maybe get him some other things to. He’ll need his measurements taken.” Greg says smiling back at the man. He has his hand on the small of Sherlock’s as the tailor led them to the back room to get Sherlock’s measurements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherstrade month day 4 no prompt, but I really wanted to write more sugar daddy Greg.

“Greg, what can I do for you today?” The owner of the tailor shop exclaims. He is about ten years older than Greg, and he is about Greg’s height if not shorter, he has black short hair, he is skinny, and has hazel eyes. Sherlock immediately starts deducing him.

“Well Sherlock here needed a new coat and then I figured maybe get him some other things to. He’ll need his measurements taken.” Greg says smiling back at the man. He has his hand on the small of Sherlock’s as the tailor led them to the back room to get Sherlock’s measurements.

“Alright Sherlock let’s measure for your pants and trousers first, we will just go behind that curtain there.” The tailor says as he leads Sherlock behind the curtain and starts taking all the measurements needed. “Ok Greg I have a shelves and a supplies closet full of stuff his size, would you like it all?” 

Sherlock stands there gaping like a fish, while Greg smiles and says “Yes I’ll take it all. Can you have it delivered to my place tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, Greg, he seems to be having a hard time believing it. There will, along with the suits, be t-shirts, long sleeves, shoes, socks, jeans, shorts, pajamas, and dressing gowns.”

“Thank you, now onto the coat.”

“Yes I believe I have just the coat for him.” The tailor says going to the back and coming out with a long black belstaff. “Here try this on.” It fits Sherlock wonderfully, and Greg can tell Sherlock relaxes a bit when he has it covering the ripped hoodie.

“We’ll take it, thank you, Rick.”

“Anytime, Greg, now I think he might need a break, you should probably get him home.” Rick says as Greg finishes paying him. 

“Are you sure you want to come back to mine?” Greg asks once they are back in the Lamborghini.

“I’m sure, you’re different, I really like you, others weren’t as nice as you.”

“Well, if I ever find out who they are and see them, they’ll regret you. You should be loved and cherished.” Greg says and Sherlock has a puzzled look on his face trying to figure out weather or not Greg just said he loved him. They had been getting to know each other online, until finally they both wanted to meet in person, but it was still a lot to take in. They had been talking online for about seven months now, they had exchanged numbers after a week of talking online and then from there called at least once a week. It is August twentieth and they had started talking in on January twentieth, fourteen days after Sherlock’s birthday and Sherlock setting up an account. “We’ve been talking for seven months, and I can tell you honestly Sherlock, I love you, and I care about you and want you to have the best.”

“Ok, it’s just hard to believe my brother and mother were the only people to tell me they love me. Well, my father did, but he used it more as an excuse for beating me.”

“Well, we are here.” Greg says as he pulls into the parking garage of a large building with a lot flats and penthouse flats. It is a ten story building. “I own the top two floors floor.” He says and leads Sherlock the the elevator inside the parking garage. The elevator leads to the lobby and he immediately leads Sherlock to the elevator inside the building, and presses for the ninth floor button.

“Wow this is amazing!” Sherlock exclaims when he sees how huge just the living room on the first floor is.

“Yeah, on this floor I have a movie theater, game room, three offices, a library and two other rooms, all about this big. Then the second floor has a second kitchen, living room, my bedroom and about five guest rooms. All the same size. There’s also ensuites in the rooms upstairs and like three other bathrooms.”

“The living room is bigger then my flat.” Sherlock says and Greg smiles at Sherlock, before hanging up both their coats and then leading Sherlock to the loveseat in the living room.

“Now, I remember promising you, that if you were a good boy and went into the tailor with me, we could continue our kiss when we got here. My question now is, do we want to continue it on the couch or go to my bedroom?” Greg say with his arm wrapped around Sherlock’s shoulders. He also smiles when he sees Sherlock blush at being called a good boy, and now there is no denying that Sherlock doesn’t just like older men and sugar daddies, he has a daddy kink too.

“Could we go to your room, Sir?” Sherlock asks timid about the sir part. I smile in reassurance.

“Of course we can, Sunshine. Come with me the elevator for the top floor is in the game room.” I say leading him to the game room and into the elevator. “You can sleep in my room tonight, or you can have a guest room. Your choice of course, and we will also take things at your pace.”

“What if my pace isn’t slow?”

“Then your pace isn’t slow, and we’ll go fast.” Greg says smirking at the boy.

“I think I’d like our kiss to lead somewhere tonight, but I’ll need your instruction… Daddy.” Sherlock says with a little hesitation and Greg’s cock immediately starts feeling when he hears Sherlock say daddy.

“Well, then my sweet boy, we shall take it further, and daddy is glad he gets to be your first, so he will gladly instruct you.” Greg says leading Sherlock to his bedroom. Once in the bedroom Greg is kissing Sherlock and kicking the door shut before pushing Sherlock onto the bed. He started to pull of both of their clothing. Kissing the entire time except to pull off their shirts and Sherlock’s hoodie. “God, Baby, you’re so damn hot, and you’re mine!” Greg says as he kneels in between Sherlocks legs.

“Yes, Daddy, I’m yours. Please fuck me, do something.”

“I’ve got to prep that amazing arse of yours, but then I promise you I will fuck you.” Greg grabs lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He then pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and inserts one into Sherlock’s hole. 

“Oh. God, Daddy, please more!” Sherlock screams and after a little more stretching Greg adds a second finger, wich he takes longer using, before adding the third, after Greg was for sure Sherlock was stretched he ripped the condom package open and slipped it over his erect cock. He then used the extra lube on his hand to slick his cock up.

“Sherlock, my sweet boy, I need you to wrap your legs around my waist. Then I will fuck you.” Greg says and Sherlock does as asked.

When Greg thrusts into Sherlock, he goes balls deep in one thrust and waits for Sherlock to relax, Sherlock screams in pain and pleasure. “Move, Daddy, please, I need you.” Sherlock whines, and Greg starts thrusting in and out gently. After about a minute Sherlock is tensing up and coming all over Greg and his own chests. Sherlock’s hole clenching around Greg was enough to send Greg over the edge, and soon he was spilling into the condom. After he was spent Greg pulled out gently and tied the condom off, throwing it into the trash bin by the bed, then going and getting a wet flannel and cleaning Sherlock and himself off. He then got into bed and pulled the duvet over their two bodies, before wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s waist and pulling his back to his chest. “‘Night Daddy.”

“Night, Sunshine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Greg was first to get up. He threw on a pair of clean boxers then went to the kitchen on the same floor and made some breakfast for him and Sherlock. He made waffles, bacon, and eggs. He then set them on plates, and grabbed a serving tray he also had. He set them on there, and poured the water he had boiled, then made tea for him and Sherlock. He carried it back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand on Sherlock’s side. He then climbed back onto the bed.
> 
> He hovered above Sherlock using his forearms for support. Sherlock had kicked the duvet off, and was only covered by a thin white sheet laying halfway across his waist. Greg takes a moment to enjoy the view of Sherlock’s glorious body, and then lens down beginning to lay kisses all over his neck and jaw. “Sherlock, my sweet boy, wake up. Time for breakfast, Love.” Greg says when Sherlock starts to wake. When Sherlock finally opens his eyes Greg lays a kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six of Sherstrade month. Hope you like it. I love the feedback I'm getting and always love getting feedback, so please comment and tell me what you think.

**** In the morning Greg was first to get up. He threw on a pair of clean boxers then went to the kitchen on the same floor and made some breakfast for him and Sherlock. He made waffles, bacon, and eggs. He then set them on plates, and grabbed a serving tray he also had. He set them on there, and poured the water he had boiled, then made tea for him and Sherlock. He carried it back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand on Sherlock’s side. He then climbed back onto the bed.

 

He hovered above Sherlock using his forearms for support. Sherlock had kicked the duvet off, and was only covered by a thin white sheet laying halfway across his waist. Greg takes a moment to enjoy the view of Sherlock’s glorious body, and then lens down beginning to lay kisses all over his neck and jaw. “Sherlock, my sweet boy, wake up. Time for breakfast, Love.” Greg says when Sherlock starts to wake. When Sherlock finally opens his eyes Greg lays a kiss on his lips.

 

“Mm… Greg...Daddy, what did you make?”

 

“I made waffles, eggs, and bacon.” Greg says and sees Sherlock’s eyes light up at waffles, but not at eggs and bacon. “You will eat all of what’s on your plate. You could use a couple more stones with how skinny you are, sweet boy.” Greg says rolling off Sherlock and putting the tray between them on the bed. Sherlock eagerly ate the waffles on his plate, but pushed the bacon and eggs around. When Greg was completely finished with his breakfast and tea, and Sherlock had only ate his waffles, he grabbed Sherlock’s fork and picked up some of the scrambled eggs. “Open up, Sunshine, Daddy will feed you.” Greg says placing the food at Sherlock’s lips, and when Sherlock opened his mouth Greg fed it to him. He repeated this with the rest of the food on Sherlock’s plate. “Good boy, now do I can tell you’re in a child headspace right now, so why don’t we go to the downstairs living room? You can watch T.V., and I can work on some paperwork.” Greg asks, Sherlock who is clearly in little space.

 

Sherlock had a confused off look in his eyes that was his fight between big or small. He slips into his normal self for just a little while in order to have a conversation with Greg. “You’re ok with me being little even out of the bedroom?” He questions Greg while still being very confused and cautious.

 

“Of course I’m ok, with it, but we will need to talk about what happens when you are in little space, outside of sex. Do you want to talk about it now or would you like to get back to your little space?” Greg asks knowing the seventeen-year-old was still fighting to stay in his normal mind.

 

“Let’s talk now.”   
  
“Ok, so do you want to be treated like a child while in little space?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to be punished for things children are punished for?” Greg asks and this one is the question he is most worried about.

 

“Yes.” Sherlock says a little more hesitantly.

 

“Ok for punishment: time out and or something that deals with the reason you are being punished. Then there is also would you like spanked if you misbehave, just light spankans, I would not hurt you an any way, but it is important to know?”

 

“It should be ok as long as there is warrant for it. Such as if I were to not listen to something you asked time after time.”   
  
“Ok, I don’t plan on spanking you unless you say it is ok first, then because of your past, I also want you to have a safeword.”

 

“Red, is that ok?”

 

“Perfect, one more thing can you quit your job without giving a two week notice?” Greg asks and sees Sherlock tense a little bit.

 

“Only if I don’t want a job there or at any club again.” Sherlock scoffs, not for sure where Greg is going.

 

“Good, then you will quit immediately. I don’t want anyone else seeing you strip, except me. Is that understood?” Greg has that authoritative ring to his voice again.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock swallows and says.

 

“Good, also your phone is ringing. You should pick it up, it might be important.” Greg says, and Sherlock turns and grabs his phone from the nightstand. 

 

He sees that it is his brother and answers it right away.  **_“Hello, Mycroft, what’s up?”_ ** He says when he answers the phone.

 

**_“I got the Job. I’ll be moving in with John next week. We need to figure out what you are going to do for living situation. I can send you money to keep up with rent for awhile, but if we find you somewhere it would be better.”_ ** Mycroft says back and since Sherlock has the phone on speaker Greg can hear it.

 

_ “You can move in here with me, Sunshine.”  _ Greg writes on a notepad and hands it to Sherlock.

 

_ “Ok, I think I will, I like it here with you.”  _ Sherlock writes back.

 

**_“Sherlock, are you still there?”_ **

 

**_“Yes, Mycroft, I’m still here. You remember the guy I’ve been talking to for the last seven months.”_ **

 

**_“Yes, the one on the sugar daddy website. What about him?”_ **

 

**_“I’m going to move in with him. I promise I’ll be ok. You and John don’t need to worry about me. I’m also going to quit my job at Superstars.”_ **

 

**_“Well if he can get you to quit the place, and be able to trust him this much, then he must be an alright person. I’ll be back in three days, why don’t we meet at the flat then. You can grab your stuff and I can meet Greg.”_ **

  
**_“That sounds perfect, brother dear, love you, now go bug your boyfriend.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“Love you too, brother mine.”_ Mycroft says before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off of the phone with Mycroft, Greg takes Sherlock to a office on the first floor. “You can use this office for whatever you would like. You said you’re studying chemistry in University, so we can go out and get the best equipment, and you can set it up in one of the two extra rooms down here. It and The office will be your rooms, but if you’re neglecting your needs I will drag you out of it to sleep, eat, or any other needs.”
> 
> “Thank you Greg that would be amazing. I haven’t really had the time or the equipment to do any experiments.” Sherlock says with a bright smile on his face, he hugs Greg and Greg hugs him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherstrade month day 8 hope you enjoy. I've been sick, so this chapter may have some mistakes, and same with the last chapter. I hope you still enjoy let me know what you think.

After getting off of the phone with Mycroft, Greg takes Sherlock to a office on the first floor. “You can use this office for whatever you would like. You said you’re studying chemistry in University, so we can go out and get the best equipment, and you can set it up in one of the two extra rooms down here. It and The office will be your rooms, but if you’re neglecting your needs I will drag you out of it to sleep, eat, or any other needs.”

 

“Thank you Greg that would be amazing. I haven’t really had the time or the equipment to do any experiments.” Sherlock says with a bright smile on his face, he hugs Greg and Greg hugs him back.

 

“After your new clothes arrive, we will need to get you to Uni, since today is monday. It is only eight, so when is your first class, of the day?” Greg says as they walk to the living room.

 

“My first class is at ten, then I have a one o’clock, and three o’clock. There is also a boxing meeting today at five.” Sherlock says and Greg can tell how happy he is about getting to do boxing.

 

“Good then I’ll pick you up around five thirty.” Greg says as he leans in and kisses Sherlock. When Greg pulls back it is only because of the buzzer going off. “Hello?”

 

“Delivery for Mr. Lestrade, from Rick’s Tailor Store.” Comes the voice from the speaker.

 

“Yes come on up.” Greg says as he buzzes the man up. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Sherlock is so happy that it looks as if he might burst. “Hey, Sunshine, calm down. Tonight we can put your stuff in my room or yours. Which ever you would like, my sweet boy.” Greg runs up stairs and puts on pajama pants, while the delivery man is on the elevator. Sherlock already has his jeans from the night before on.

 

“Here is everything you ordered. Rick says he hopes that Sherlock will like them. Have a good day, Sirs.” The boy about Sherlock’s age says as he wheels a cart from behind him in. The cart has at least twenty garment bags, and then also three toters on it.”

 

They opened the toters first. In the smallest toter they found three pairs of black dress shoes, two pairs of tennis shoes, and a box with twenty pairs of socks. The next toter was more than twice the size of that toter, and had pajamas, pants, dressing gowns, monogram towels, the dressing gowns were also monogram, and undershirts. The biggest toter had jeans, polos, t-shirts, sweat pants, shorts, swim trunks, and long sleeve shirts. On top of the three toters there was a small shoebox sized box. Inside there were eight smaller boxes. Four watches and four pairs of cufflinks. There was a note under the watch boxes. It said: 

 

_ ‘I figured the sweat pants and swim trunks might come in handy. I remembered him from the news a few years back. Star swimmer, boxer, and track star, of his old secondary school. He has to do at least one of the sports for a full scholarship. He was abused pretty badly by his father to, so badly he was in a coma for a week and his father is serving life in prison for attempted murder. The watches are like yours, so are the cuff links, let me know if there is anything else. -Your Uncle, Rick.’  _

 

Greg smiled as he read the note. His uncle was the person that had always understood him. His parents always just threw money at him and told him to figure it out. Greg turned to Sherlock after pulling the gold watch that matched the one he was wearing, except it had Holmes engraved in the bottom, and put it on Sherlock’s wrist. “Now, what would you like to wear today?” Greg asks and smiles, as Sherlock starts to look in the garment bags. He pulls off one bag, then grabs a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of dress shoes and socks, and an undershirt. Greg doesn’t know which suit Sherlock has in hand. He is about to ask when Sherlock strides into the bathroom.

 

When Sherlock comes back out he is dressed in a tight purple jewel toned button down and the dark blue skinny jeans. “What do you think?” Sherlock asks innocently, although he knows exactly what his outfit is doing to Greg.

 

“I think that I am going to have to give you a hickey, so everyone can see you’re mine.” Greg says pulling Sherlock to him and then pushing him down on his back on the couch. Greg then climbs on top of him and immediately starts kissing and sucking on Sherlock’s neck, causing Sherlock to moan and let his head fall backwards to give Greg more area to work with. “There, now it is perfect.” Greg says as he pulls back and sees the two bright red marks that were already turning purple.

 

“Greg do you know how to cut hair? I want to try it short.” Sherlock says. His hair right now it curly and wild.

 

“Yes, come on, I can cut it in the bathroom.” Greg says and takes Sherlock to the bathroom and gets to work. After cutting his hair, Sherlocks hair is only about an inch long, and only curls as a part. After washing Sherlock’s hair it he sink, and drying it off, Greg leads him back to the living room. “Alright, time to get you to Uni, and then me to work. If I’m not at the school to pick you up when you are done with the boxing meeting, just come to the yard, and tell them you are looking for me.”

 

Greg takes Sherlock back to his flat to grab his book bag, and then to school, he leaves, but not without a kiss goodbye. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to his first class which is a chemistry class. He sits in the back of the room, in his new very expensive clothes, and pulls out a notebook. He copies the notes from the board and then waits for everyone else to be finished. “Holmes, where’d you get the new clothes? Looks to expensive for you.” Sebastian Wilkies, one of his friends that had skipped grades with him, says.
> 
> Sebastian and Sherlock had always been friends. Their mothers had been best friends, and Sherlock and Sebastian grew up right next to each other. Sebastian’s family had always been there for Sherlock and Mycroft, patching them up when needed. Sebastian was the ones that found Sherlock when he was beaten into a coma. He called and ambulance, and his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing another chapter of this, instead of on my series, because I have so many ideas for this story. I am still sick, so please excuse the mistake, and let me know if you see any so I can fix it. Happy Sherstrade Month day 9. Love you all.

Sherlock goes to his first class which is a chemistry class. He sits in the back of the room, in his new very expensive clothes, and pulls out a notebook. He copies the notes from the board and then waits for everyone else to be finished. “Holmes, where’d you get the new clothes? Looks to expensive for you.” Sebastian Wilkies, one of his friends that had skipped grades with him, says. 

 

Sebastian and Sherlock had always been friends. Their mothers had been best friends, and Sherlock and Sebastian grew up right next to each other. Sebastian’s family had always been there for Sherlock and Mycroft, patching them up when needed. Sebastian was the ones that found Sherlock when he was beaten into a coma. He called and ambulance, and his parents.

 

Sebastian was sitting right next to Sherlock, and had whispered, which Sherlock was very thankful for. “That guy I’ve been talking to from the website. We finally went out last night. He saw my hoodie, and decided he was going to buy me a new coat. He ended up buying me a new wardrobe. I’m kinda also living with him now.” Sherlock whispers back.

 

“Seriously, that’s good for you man. Oh hey we are also eating with the boxers at lunch. Tommy told them about how we were the stars at our school, and now they want to meet us. Don’t worry about what they think, they know you’re a swimmer and track star too.” Tommy is like an older brother to Sherlock and Sebastian. He is three years older then them, but only one grade above them. He was the one who taught the two to fight, when they were younger, because they were picked on for being geniuses. He was also the person that sat by Sherlock’s hospital bed or just bed, whenever Sherlock’s dad beat him. He was there when Sherlock and Sebastian came out to their parents, taking the blows from Sherlock’s dad. He was the one that also made it know to the whole secondary school, that if the two were picked on, they would answer to him.   
  
“Mr. Wilkies, Mr. Holmes, is there something you would like to say to the class?” Professor Nicholas shouts back at them. The entire class of thirty students turn to look at the two geniuses.

 

“No, sir, we were just talking about the notes.” Sherlock says, while Sebastian is looking at him for help.

 

“What about the notes were you talking about, Mr. Wilkies?”

 

“We were talking about the first part. The rules of significant numbers.” Seb says.

 

“What are they? Without looking at the board or your notebooks, Mr. Holmes.”

 

“Every digit is significant except the leading zeros in small numbers, and the trailing zeros in numbers without a decimal point, sir.” Sherlock rambles off, which has everyone checking their notes to see if he is right, which of course he is.

 

“Good, although I know you were not talking about that. It is good to see you looking better, Sherlock.” The professor says. Everyone knows what happened with Sherlock’s parents, and the students that were there in secondary, when it all happened could tell you the exact day Sherlock had lost hope on life. It was the day after his mother’s funeral, and he ended up in the hospital for attempted suicide, with drugs. Sherlock had been pretty depressed since then, I mean he always was sad and mad because of his father, but after his mother died he lost hope. Now he is happy and everyone can tell, some of them even seem kind of scared.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Nicholas.”

 

“Ok, quiz and then once you are finished with the quiz bring them up to my desk, and you may leave.” Nicholas says passing the tests out to the class. Sherlock and Sebastian are finished in about twenty minutes. They head to the cafeteria and get fish and chips, along with soda. It’s eleven thirty by the time they get to the cafeteria, so the boxing team is already there, and Tommy is becaning them over. 

 

“Guys, these are Sherlock and Sebastian. Sherlock aren’t those clothes a little expensive for you?” Tommy says as he looks over Sherlock’s clothes.

 

“There from his boyfriend, remember the guy he’s been talking to since January.” Seb jumps in and says, while Sherlock is just turning bright red.

 

“Don’t worry Sherlock, I doubt you’re a gold digger, otherwards you would have had better clothes a long time ago.” One of the boxers says as they pull chairs up to the table for Seb and Sherlock. “So, Sherlock, your undefeated, and we need a new co captain. I’m Cap, our co cap transferred schools this year. I was wondering, if you’re going to join that is, you want to be Co-Cap, also for the swim team. I’m Cap of that?” 

 

“Yeah that would be awesome. I am going to join, swimming and boxing, probably track too.” Sherlock says and Tommy is smirking, because him and Sebastian just saw the hickeys on Sherlock’s neck.

 

“So, ‘Lock, looks like your boyfriend is a bit possessive there. Give me one reason I shouldn’t take the guy out?” Tommy asks his face becoming serious.

 

“I’ll give you four. He got me to quit Superstars, he’s a Detective, he could take you any day, and finally he makes me happy. Something we both know I haven’t felt for a long time.”

 

“So, Sherlock, Sebastian, I’m Jason Forest, these boys are Alex Michels, Josh Mikeson, Jackson Forest, who is my brother, Ronnie Powers, his brother used to be the Swim captain but died last year. Then of course you know Tommy. There is only like two people that aren’t here. Wait here they come. These two are Sam and Kyler Winston. Sam, Kyler this is the new Co-Cap Sherlock and Sebastian.” The Captain who has brown hair in a long top short bottom comb over.

  
Sherlock waves a hello and starts eating, when his phone beeps. He looks at the text message and sees it’s from Greg.  **_‘Hey, Love, just wondering how school is going. It looks like I will be at the office until late. You can come here, or go home just let me know, Love you. ~GL’_ ** Sherlock smiles as he reads it.

 

“Sherlock just go call him, you know you want to, plus it is kind of weird, but you’ve already ate all your food.” Tommy says.

 

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me, there is the fifth reason you shouldn’t take him out. Now, I’ve got to go, see you next period Seb and Tommy. Bye guys see you later.” Sherlock heads directly outside and goes behind the building his next class is in.

 

He opens his phone and calls Greg.  **_“Hey, Greg, how is work?”_ **

 

**_“Hey, Love, work is ok, just busy. How is school?”_ **

 

**_“It’s ok, I met the boxing team. The captain is captain of both boxing and swim team, and he wants me to be Co-Cap of both.”_ **

 

**_“That’s good, love, so did you want to come down to the yard or go home after school? If you want to go home I can send a car for you, and they can give you the key for the flat.”_ **

 

**_“Well I was wondering, could I have a couple friends over at home?”_ **

 

**_“Of course, Love It is just as much your home as it is mine. I’ll send a car for you guys. It should be there when you are done with the meeting. Love You. They can stay the night if they would like. You guys can have anything in the kitchen, and fell free to use any room in the house, except ours. That is for me and you. I’ll be home around seven or eight, I’ll eat something at work, so go ahead and order you three dinner, drawer by the fridge for take out menus and money.”_ **

 

**_“Ok, thanks, Love you too. I’ve got to get to class, see you when you get home.”_ ** Sherlock then hangs the phone up and goes to the classroom he is to be in.  Sherlock’s next class was Calculus, and the professor, always made sure they had homework. Fortunately though science was Sherlock’s strong point, he understood math to a genius level to, and what he didn’t get, Sebastian did, because math was his strong point.

 

“Hey, Sherlock you get to talk with your boyfriend?” Tommy says as Sherlock sits down next to him and Sebastian.

 

“Yeah, hey I was also wondering if you two would like to come over tonight. We can order some take out, watch a movie, and play some games.” Sherlock says smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah we’d love to man. Will your boyfriend be there?” Seb asks.

 

“He’ll be home around seven or eight. You two can also stay the night, trust me there are enough guest rooms.”

 

“Yeah, ‘Lock you know we will.” Tommy says and then they turn their attention to the front of the room, to copy notes and listen to the professor. After class all three of them go to physics II. Tommy and Sherlock are genuinely confused by the end of class, because today they were mainly learning some of the math in physics, and Sherlock only caught half of it. On their way to the boxing meeting, Sebastian promised to help the two with Calculus and Physics homework.

 

During the meeting they all were given forms to order their boxing t-shirts, hoodies, and shorts. After the meeting Sherlock, Tommy, and Sebastian went to the front of the campus, where like Greg said there was a black car with a driver waiting by it. “Mr. Holmes I presume.” The man says smiling.

 

“Yes, well Sherlock, I hate being called Mr. Holmes, reminds me of my father.” Sherlock says smiling back at the man. “These are Tommy and Sebastian.”   
  


“Well I am Tony, Greg’s driver, although he’s pretty much a nephew to me. Here is your keys to get into the building and the flat. Are you three ready to go.” Tony says handing Sherlock a set of keys, and opening the back passenger door, for the boys. They get in and Tony drives them to the building. “Sherlock here is my card if you need a ride anywhere just let me know.”   
  
“Thank you, Tony.” Sherlock says and then leads Sebastian and Tommy up to Greg’s, their, first floor. “This is the first floor. In the game room is the elevator to the second floor, where the bedrooms are. Sebastian and Tommy have duffle bags with them with their clothes and books for the next day in it, which they immediately drop when they see the huge living room.

 

“So, this is where you live now?” Seb asks.

 

“Yeah this is where I live.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright what would you two like for dinner?” Sherlock says grabbing the money and takeout menus.
> 
> “How about pizza, been awhile since we’ve all hung out like this.” Sebastian says which makes Sherlock and Tommy skeptical, because they hung out most of the summer together. “Ok, fine, it feels kind of weird being in your sugar daddy’s flat, so I want to bring a little normalancy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherstrade month day 13, again probably are some mistakes, I am finally getting back to normal routine though, so hoping I'm not sick much longer, and can write more. If there are mistakes please point them out so I can fix them. I can't promise anything good out of tomorrows writing. I try, but I'm not to big of a fan of Valentines day, so it may be a bit shorter than they have been so far. Hope you are enjoying and continue to.
> 
> ~KM~

“Alright what would you two like for dinner?” Sherlock says grabbing the money and takeout menus.

“How about pizza, been awhile since we’ve all hung out like this.” Sebastian says which makes Sherlock and Tommy skeptical, because they hung out most of the summer together. “Ok, fine, it feels kind of weird being in your sugar daddy’s flat, so I want to bring a little normalancy.”

“Alright pizza and three Dr. Peppers.” Sherlock says and calls for the pizza and 3 two litters of sodas. “It should be here in about thirty minutes. Want to work on some homework while we wait?” Sherlock asks Tommy and Sebastian.

“So ‘Locky, have you told mum or da about Greg yet?” Sebastian asks, he is referring to his own parents, because Sherlock had accepted them as extra parents. When his mother died, he counted them both as his parents, because it wasn’t like his father cared. 

“No, Seb, I’m kind of worried, they know what the last one tried, and I don’t know if they would like Greg.”

“Hey, if you like him then I can almost guarantee you that they will. Text them.” Seb says although Sherlock is already texting.

“There, it is done.” Sherlock says and then gets a text back from Sydney Wilkies, Seb’s mom. “Ugh, now she wants to meet him. Apparently We are now having family dinner of Wednesday.” Sherlock says and texts back, I’ll see what I can do. He then goes to the kitchen and looks on the fridge where Greg’s schedule is. “Shit, he doesn’t work on Wednesday. That means we probably will go.” Sherlock says, just as the buzzer goes off, and he buzzes the pizza guy up.

“One triple meat, one supreme pizza, and three two liters of Dr.Pepper. Your total is 18 pounds, Sir.” The pizza man says and Sherlock hands him 25 pounds instead.

“Keep all the change, even 7 pounds will help you raise your newborn, at least so you can get food or nappies.” Sherlock says and the man nods in gratitude and shock.

“And there it is again.” Tommy says smiling once the pizza man left. “Why don’t you use that brain of yours more often?”

“Talking to Greg has occupied my mind for seven months. Now let’s eat, watch a movie and get to that homework.”

“Hey you said Greg would be home around seven or eight right?” Sherlock nods. “It’s seven thirty, so why not work on some homework and watch an episode of Doctor Who, to pass time” 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. What do you think Sherlock?” Seb asks.

“Yeah of course. We can watch it in the theater, because he has the entire collection so far on dvd.”

“Ok, so your place is the new hang out, ok?”Tommy says.

“I’m cool with that, Tommy.” The boys go to the theater room with the pizza, soda, cups, and homework. Sherlock sticks in the first disk of the first series, and Sebastian helps them with Calculus and Physics homework. 

It’s around eight thirty, and the first episode is getting over when Greg arrives home. “Sherlock, Love, where are you guys?” He shouts out so his boyfriend can hear him.

“The theater, there’s some leftover pizza and soda in here.” Sherlock says as he comes rushing out from the theater.

“I’ll have some pizza, but I think I’ll grab a beer. Your friends staying tonight?” 

“Yeah, we had some Calculus and Physics homework to get done by wednesday.”

“Well are they both over sixteen?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Because, I figured why drink alone. Why don’t you help me grab a beer for each of us?” 

“Ok, hey so Sebastian’s parents, who are pretty much my parents, kind of want to meet you Wednesday. You can say no, please say no.” Sherlock says, almost begs, as they grab the beers and start towards the theater.

“I’d love to go.” Greg says and when he see Sherlock starting to pout he raises his eyebrow at the teen, then leans close to his ear and whispers, “And if you don’t want punished for being a bad boy, when we get home, then you you will behave on and until wednesday. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, now let’s go in there and you introduce me to your friends.”

“Tommy, Sebastian, this is Greg. Greg Tommy is the one with blonde hair, and he is three years older than me and Seb. Seb is the one with black hair, and my age.”

“Nice to meet you both. Sherlock said he didn’t really have friends, but I guess if you three have known each other awhile you are probably more like brothers so it makes since.”

“Nice to meet you too Greg.” Both boys say as the shake Greg’s hand that he had held out to them.

“Doctor Who, good show. Mind if I join you three?” Greg asks.

“Not at all, which one is your favorite doctor?” Tommy asks while Sherlock and Sebastian starts talking about some science or math thing.

“The tenth doctor, yours?”

“Same. Sherlock’s is to, by the way.”

They all sat and talked until Seb and Tommy decided they were going to turn in for the night. “Your friends are great. Now you look exhausted, so why don’t we get you to bed.” Greg says more than asks.

“Greg, I’m not tired, I have a case I’m looking into on my website.” Sherlock says.

“I wasn’t asking. You will come to bed or I won’t get you that new lab equipment.” Greg says sternly, and stares Sherlock down until he sighs and turns his laptop off to head upstairs with Greg. “So, you said cases?”

“Yeah I have a website, where people can ask me for help, like with proving an affair, finding a robber, or a murderer. I say I’m a consulting detective. I even help some police officers from other towns.”

“Well, your cases can wait until tomorrow, goodnight love.”

“Good night Greg.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock was the first one up the next morning. Him and Sebastian had their first class at eight, so Sherlock woke up at five in order to make, well try to make, some breakfast. Greg woke up about right after Sherlock left their room. In the short time it took him to put clothes on and go to the kitchen, Sherlock had burned the eggs he was trying to make. He was yelling at the frying pan in French, which Greg was fluent in, because of his Grandmother, so he was laughing at both his boyfriend burning the eggs, and his boyfriend cursing the eggs. Greg walked up behind Sherlock, and wrapped his arms around his waist, while kissing his neck. Sherlock let his head fall back, and stopped yelling. “Now, my love, why don’t you stop cursing the eggs, and set to making tea. I’ll make breakfast, ok?” Greg says, when Sherlock finally put the frying pan back on the stove.
> 
> “Ok, that is probably a good idea.” Sherlock says, but Greg doesn’t move right away, because he can tell something is off with Sherlock. “You know you have to let me go if you want me to make tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sherstrade day 17 and 18, because last night before I could finish the chapter I fell asleep. Hope you enjoy.

Sherlock was the first one up the next morning. Him and Sebastian had their first class at eight, so Sherlock woke up at five in order to make, well try to make, some breakfast. Greg woke up about right after Sherlock left their room. In the short time it took him to put clothes on and go to the kitchen, Sherlock had burned the eggs he was trying to make. He was yelling at the frying pan in French, which Greg was fluent in, because of his Grandmother, so he was laughing at both his boyfriend burning the eggs, and his boyfriend cursing the eggs. Greg walked up behind Sherlock, and wrapped his arms around his waist, while kissing his neck. Sherlock let his head fall back, and stopped yelling. “Now, my love, why don’t you stop cursing the eggs, and set to making tea. I’ll make breakfast, ok?” Greg says, when Sherlock finally put the frying pan back on the stove.

 

“Ok, that is probably a good idea.” Sherlock says, but Greg doesn’t move right away, because he can tell something is off with Sherlock. “You know you have to let me go if you want me to make tea.”

 

“What’s wrong, Love? If it’s about going tomorrow, then we don’t have to. I just want to meet the people you call your family.” 

 

“It’s not that, I want you to meet them. It’s just the last time someone older had liked me, I was underage. He tried to rape me, Tommy had seen my bag and got to me before he was able to. That’s not the reason I’m jumpy today though. It’s just that today is the anniversary of my mother’s death. Usually me and Mycroft spend it at the museum she used to take us to when she was alive, then we visit her grave, but he’s at John’s right now, which I should have expected.”

 

“Why don’t you call the school, and skip toda? I can get Tony to come get your friends, and then I’ll call into work, and we can spend today together.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Good, and if Mycroft does end up coming back today, then I’ll take all four of us out for dinner, deal?”   
  
“Deal.”

 

“You can stay in your pajamas, for right now.” Greg says with a wink right before they hear the guest room doors open. Sherlock is pouring the tea into mugs as Greg is plating the new eggs and bacon. “Morning Sebastian, Tommy, Tony or I can drop you two off at school, Sherlock’s going to stay home today.”   
  
“That’s good, you don’t need to be there today. We don’t care who takes us, but probably best if Tony does, so you can be here for Sherlock. Sher’ I’ll get your homework today. Text one of us or mum and da if you need anything. Greg it’s no offence to you, it’s just he’s particular about who he talks to about what, and we’re his family, but I guess you are to now.” Sebastian says, well more rants out.

 

“I understand, you are and have been his family. You’re worried about him, that’s understandable, but I’m here for him to now.” Greg says as they eat the breakfast. He was eating with one hand and the other was on Sherlock’s knee.

 

When breakfast is done and Tony is there to pick up the two boys Sherlock says goodbye and then heads upstairs. “Hey, Greg, he likes the violin. He even composes music of his own. His is one he got as a child. He will always keep it, but it is getting old. He only keeps it, because it’s not like he can afford a new one, and also his mother gave it to him.” Tommy says as him and Sebastian go to leave. Greg nods then heads off to find his boyfriend.

 

“So, Tommy told me you like the violin.” Greg says, when he finds Sherlock hiding under their duvet. Sherlock pulls the covers off his head and nods. “Well, why not our first stop for today be a music shop?” Sherlock nods again. “Good, but first, I would really like to be inside of you, would you be amenable to that?” Greg asks in a husky voice. Sherlock nods, but Greg isn’t taking that as an answer. “Use your words, or it won’t happen.” Greg says pulling the duvet completely off of Sherlock.

 

“Yes, Daddy, I would be amenable to that.”   
  
“Good, then strip.” Greg says while he takes his own clothes off. As Sherlock finishes undressing Greg grabs the lube and a condom. Sherlock lays down on his back, and Greg starts to stretch him, before sliding the condom on and thrusting into Sherlock.

 

“Daddy, please, more, faster.” Sherlock moans out as Greg starts slow thrusts. He doesn’t speed up, so Sherlock tries to thrust forward, only to be stopped by Greg’s hands holding his waist down.

  
“I will go as slow as I want. This is about pleasure, we will not rush it.” Greg says continuing his slow paced thrusts. He then starts seeing how close Sherlock is, and starts jerking him off. “Come for me baby, I want to see you come.” Greg says and Sherlock does just that, clenching around Greg’s cock, making him come.   
  
“God, that was amazing, can we just lie here for a while, Greg?”

 

“That’s fine, Love, just get some rest. I know today will be tough for you, Babe.” Greg says pulling Sherlock so his head is on Greg’s chest, and Greg’s arms are wrapped around him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About an hour later the two of them woke up to Sherlock’s phone going off. When Sherlock moved to answer the phone Greg tightened his arm around his waist. “Greg, I have to answer it, it’s Mycroft.” Sherlock says, though he doesn’t try moving again. Greg reaches for the nightstand and grabs the phone off of it.
> 
> Greg then answers the phone. “Hello.”
> 
> “Who am I speaking to?”
> 
> “Greg, your brother’s boyfriend.”
> 
> “Oh, yes the sugar daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for child abuse and child death talked about and kind of graphic in this chapter.
> 
> So it has been since the eighteenth that I posted. I went from the flue to having strep to now having chronic sinus problems, at least the doctor thinks that, and it would make since. I was finally able to finish this chapter, and plant to write a new chapter every day for the next six days and then weekly after that. Thank you for sticking around and being patient.
> 
> ~KM~

About an hour later the two of them woke up to Sherlock’s phone going off. When Sherlock moved to answer the phone Greg tightened his arm around his waist. “Greg, I have to answer it, it’s Mycroft.” Sherlock says, though he doesn’t try moving again. Greg reaches for the nightstand and grabs the phone off of it.

 

Greg then answers the phone.  **_“Hello.”_ **

 

**_“Who am I speaking to?”_ **

 

**_“Greg, your brother’s boyfriend.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“Oh, yes the sugar daddy.”_

 

**_“Yep, that’s me, although my relationship with your brother is not because of my money.”_ ** Greg says as he straddles Sherlock’s lap, and covers his mouth with his hand, when he is about to speak. Sherlock huffs a bit, but otherwards Greg can feel his smile against his hand.

 

**_“Yes, I’m sure, sorry that didn’t seem real. I meant it, but neither me nor him have the best track record with things like this. I was just wondering if my brother was up to going out for the day like we normally do, but if you two already have plans then it will just be me and John.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Actually he was going to call and see if you were coming up. I figured if you brought John the four of us could spend it doing the same things you and Sherlock normally do. He told me a bit, then I figured I could buy us four dinner and lunch.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“Yes, I believe that would be a wonderful idea. Where would you like us to meet you?”_

 

**_“How about Yamaha Music?”_ **

 

**_“That sounds good, we will meet you there in about thirty minutes.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“Ok, looking forward to meeting you”_ Greg says, before hanging the phone up and moving his hand from Sherlock’s mouth. 

 

“You just agreed to meet my brother and his boyfriend, who was in the army since he was seventeen, and he is now twenty-one, only recently invalid.”   
  
“Yes, I did, so let’s get dressed and head down there. You realize I’m older, still in perfect shape, and a Detective Inspector. I think I’ll be fine meeting John.” Greg says as he gets up and turns back to help Sherlock up. Sherlock meanwhile is staring at Greg’s cock with lust. “Now, I think there will be time for that later. Right now I am going to grab us both some clothes, then we will head out.” 

 

When Greg comes back into the room he is holding a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight red polo shirt for Sherlock. In his other hand he had worn jeans, and a blue button up shirt. He puts Sherlock’s clothes on the bed and gets dressed. When they are both dressed they head out to the music shop. “Myc, John!” Sherlock exclaims immediately going over to his brother and his boyfriend. Greg smiles at Sherlock’s excitement and locks the car. He had driven his red Jaguar XJ that had a back seat, and Sherlock was just as surprised as with the Lamborghini.

 

He walks over to the other three, and puts his hand on Sherlock’s lower back. “Hi, Mycroft, John.” Greg says shaking their hands.

 

“Yes, you must be Greg, I’m John Watson, and then this is Sherlock’s brother Mycroft.” John says, he has blonde hair blue eyes and is about 5’6”, he is wearing a tight white t-shirt that shows off his army build, and faded jeans. Mycroft is 6’2” wearing a loose white t-shirt with an open black button up and a pair of black trousers. He has auburn hair, but Greg can tell that there are similarities shared with Sherlock. 

 

“Nice to meet you both. I was thinking that by what Sherlock’s friend had told me, Sherlock could use a new violin to play.” Greg says and Sherlock looks completely shocked, because he didn’t actually think that Greg was going to buy him the violin like he had said earlier in the day.

 

“Yes, he really could. The one he has now was from when he was a child, and it is worn out from when him and our mother would play together.” Mycroft says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“I called a head and they have a few for you to try out. They are the best they have, if you want one of the other ones that is ok too.” Greg says turning to face his boyfriend. John smiles at the way Greg is interacting with Sherlock, and at the way Sherlock is actually showing his emotions.

 

“Seriously Greg, you don’t need to do this, I’m fine with the violin I have right now.” Sherlock says, but Greg can see by his eyes that he is actually really happy.    
  
“It’s happening, and I’m also going to get you composition books, music books, and some extra bows. Of course anything else you need to.” Greg says smiling as they head into the shop. There are three different violins that Sherlock tries. Greg had the shopkeeper keep the price tags off so that Sherlock would choose the actual one that he wanted. Once everything was picked out, including the extra stuff, it came to a total of one thousand two hundred pounds, which made Sherlock’s eyes go wide. Greg ignored this and just got the stuff loaded into the trunk of the car.I drove this car so you two could ride with us if you wanted.” Greg says as Mycroft looks skeptically at the Jaguar.

 

“Come on Myc, we might as well travel together.” John says trying to get his boyfriend  to get in the car. Mycroft does after he looks at Sherlock. Greg and John decided that the two of them must have communicated silently. “So where do we go first?” John asks.

 

Greg looks at the clock which says it is only eleven. “Do you want to eat or go somewhere first?” Greg asks the Holmes’s.

 

When Mycroft sees that Sherlock isn’t going to answer he does. “Could we go to the cemetery first? I believe it would do my brother some good, and me.” Mycroft says and Greg nods heading to the cemetery.

 

When they get to the cemetery both brothers get out of the car followed by their boyfriends. They walk automatically to their mother’s grave. Greg and John notice the the Grave next to their mother’s has the name  **Elizabeth Holmes** on it. The date says  **March 29th, 2005 - August 22nd 2014** , just three years before, and one year after the Holmes’s mother’s death. Greg looks up and notices that Sherlock isn’t looking at his mother’s grave like Mycroft he is looking at Elizabeth’s. John went and stood by Mycroft while Greg went up to Sherlock and held his hand.

 

“Myc, Greg and I will be in the car. You two take your time.” Sherlock says and pulls Greg to the car with him. “She was our little sister had been in at uni for classes, he was seventeen I was fourteen she was only nine. We had just gotten home from school, my father was there and he was drunk. I tried to get in between her and him, but he just threw me into the wall. The last thing I saw before blacking out was him strangling her. The news said attempted murder was the reason he went to prison, but it was both murder and attempted. That was when I fell into a coma. When I woke up Tommy and Mycroft were at my bedside. They had waited to do the funeral, so that I could be there. Mycroft was crying, I don’t see him cry often. Tommy was staring at the monitor keeping an eye on my vitals. Mycroft told me what had happened and I haven’t been able to forgive myself for what happened.” The entire time Sherlock is staring out the window   
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Love, it was his. You don’t need to be sorry at all, there was nothing more you could of done.” Greg says holding Sherlock’s hand with his own. John and Mycroft get in the car then they all go to eat at a diner, Sherlock’s choice which every one was glad to go with if he ate. Then they went to the science museum Which Sherlock loved as much as he did when he was a child, they had dinner at a fancy restaurant . Greg then dropped John and Mycroft back off at Mycroft and Sherlock’s flat. 

 

“Hey Greg could we just lay on the couch together for a bit. I just kinda want to cuddle.” Sherlock says as they walk into the flat.

 

“Of course love do you want some music or tv playing?”   
  


“Some music would be nice.” Sherlock replies yawning and Greg can tell he’s going to fall asleep. Greg sticks in the music then lays on the couch pulling Sherlock on top of him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awoke the next morning in the same position. Greg woke up to Sherlock accidentally elbowing his ribs. They ate breakfast, then Sherlock went to Uni, and Greg worked from home.Sherlock only had his Chemistry and Calculus classes today, when they were done he had boxing practice, and a swim team meeting. After the swim meeting he called Greg, to come and get him. “Sherlock, so will you and Greg make it tonight? Mum and da are really wanting to meet him. Mycroft and John are also going to come.” Sebastian asks while Sherlock is waiting for his ride, because he himself is waiting for his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but tomorrows will be longer, I promise.

They awoke the next morning in the same position. Greg woke up to Sherlock accidentally elbowing his ribs. They ate breakfast, then Sherlock went to Uni, and Greg worked from home.Sherlock only had his Chemistry and Calculus classes today, when they were done he had boxing practice, and a swim team meeting. After the swim meeting he called Greg, to come and get him. “Sherlock, so will you and Greg make it tonight? Mum and da are really wanting to meet him. Mycroft and John are also going to come.” Sebastian asks while Sherlock is waiting for his ride, because he himself is waiting for his parents.

 

“Yeah, we’ll make it tonight. He knows about what happened that night with Lizzie.” Sherlock says looking far off and anywhere but Sebastian.

 

“So, you went to the cemetery then?” Sebastian asks

 

“Yeah, Myc and John came back so me and Myc could do our normal routine.”

 

“If you need to talk just let me know I’m here for you man. Oh also here is your Biology, Criminology, Business, and accounting homework from yesterday. Bring it tonight and while your boyfriend is being interrogated we can work on it. Also, let him know it can be casual clothes.”   
  
“Ok thanks, and he will probably wear jeans and a polo or button up. Greg’s here, so see you in about 2 hours.” Sherlock says since it is only 3:30, because they had gotten out of the swim meeting at 2:50 and then took their time.

 

“Yep, see you then, don’t dress to formal tonight, mum and da want you to be you.”   
  
“Ok.” Sherlock says getting into the Lamborghini. Greg leans over and kisses him before pulling away from the University. 

 

“So, how was classes today, Love?” Greg asks his boyfriend as he starts to drive towards home.

 

“Alright, I had Chemistry and Calculus. I have homework for both and the four classes from yesterday. I’m going to take it with me to dinner tonight, and me and Seb are going to work a bit.” Sherlock replies “Oh also I was told we should dress just casual tonight.”   
  
“Ok, casual it is, so I’m guessing I will be interrogated tonight?”

 

“You should plan for it just to be safe.” 

 

“Alright, now let’s go get changed and then you can look at my case files, could use my Consulting Detective’s help.” Greg says as they get up to the flat. Sherlock changes into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt, that Greg had bought him. Greg is wearing blue jeans and a White polo.    
  


“So what does the case look like?” Sherlock asks as they both sit down at the couch.

 

“It looks like a serial killer. Three murders exactly the same.” Greg says laying the case folders out on the coffee table.

 

Sherlock looks at them all and then says “No this was planned it’s personal. Shara Kison was the killers girlfriend. She was having an affair with the man Jared Wilson who was dating Callie Evans. You need to requesting the boyfriend.” Greg is looking at Sherlock in awe.

 

“Brilliant, It can wait for tomorrow though.”

  
“Why you could call it in now?”   
  
“Because I’d rather just kiss you and not deal with that.” Greg says leaning in and kissing Sherlock, before pushing him so he was laying completely on the couch with Greg’s body covering his, and Greg’s mouth on his. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock, Love, calm down, we are just going to go see the people you call family. I promise it will be ok. Now come on which car do you want to take?” Greg says to Sherlock who looks like he is going to bounce of the walls any second now. They are in the private part of the parking garage that is Greg’s there are about ten cars and a couple motorcycles.
> 
> “First of all we aren’t just going and coming back we’re staying the night there, because you agreed with them we should, second I’m just worried what they will think and what they will say. Also, Greg, can I drive? I mean I know where their house is, so it would make sense for me to drive.” Sherlock asks he knows how to drive, but him and Mycroft shared a crappy car, so more often than not he would take the tube to get places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kind of wrote it self, but in the end it works out well, but there is a big shocker.

“Sherlock, Love, calm down, we are just going to go see the people you call family. I promise it will be ok. Now come on which car do you want to take?” Greg says to Sherlock who looks like he is going to bounce of the walls any second now. They are in the private part of the parking garage that is Greg’s there are about ten cars and a couple motorcycles. 

 

“First of all we aren’t just going and coming back we’re staying the night there, because you agreed with them we should, second I’m just worried what they will think and what they will say. Also, Greg, can I drive? I mean I know where their house is, so it would make sense for me to drive.” Sherlock asks he knows how to drive, but him and Mycroft shared a crappy car, so more often than not he would take the tube to get places.

 

“You have your license with you?” Greg asks and Sherlock nods pulling out his wallet and showing Greg his license. “Ok, then choose which car you want to drive.” Greg continues. Sherlock gets in the white McLaren 650S convertible and Greg hands him the key. They then start of to the Wilkes’ house which is outside of London. They drive about ten minutes out of London to the Wilkes’ Ranch. Before getting out of the car Greg caught Sherlock’s wrist stopping him from getting out of the car. “Remember behave yourself, and also you get that attitude with me again I promise you’ll be punished, understand, Sunshine?”

 

“Understood, Daddy.”

 

“Good. I also wanted to know you said your father was arrested three years ago, but you had also mentioned those cuts in your hoodie from last years boxing was from him,how?”

 

“He escaped prison last year and came after me and Mycroft, Mycroft was at work at the time and I had just gotten back from practice he stabbed and cut me many time, until Myc got home. I was then rushed to the hospital where I fell into another coma for a couple of days.”

 

“Alright, I was just wondering, Love. Now let’s get inside, they are at the door and we wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” Greg says as he sees Mr. and Mrs. Wilkies standing in the door of the house. They get out of the car and head up to the house.

 

“William, so good to see you again son.” Mrs. Wilkies says while Greg looks at Sherlock in surprise when his boyfriend is called William.

 

“It’s my first name.” Sherlock whispers and then out loud replies. “You know I go by Sherlock, and yes it’s good to see you two again too.” Sherlock says hugging the two people he calls his parents.

 

“Your first name is William, it is the name your mother gave you, and you should be proud of it.” Mrs. Wilkies says and then turns to Greg. “I’m Sydney and this is my husband Jacob, you must be Greg.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Greg says as he is pulled into a hug by Sydney, and he tenses for a bit. She also quickly corrects him and tells him to use their first names.

 

“Sebastian and Taylor are inside. Oh that is right I forgot to mention Taylor and her little boys are here. We’ve been helping babysit them, since her parents are out of town and she’s been working that full time job.” Sydney says to Sherlock and Greg is trying to figure out why she sounds disappointed in him.

 

“You know it’s not my fault, I haven’t been able to do anything. I’ve barely been able to survive off of my paychecks.” Sherlock argues, but he knows arguing is useless. “Where are they?”

 

“Now we’re just worried son about you and the kids and Taylor. We know what happened was a accident, but it’s an accident that came with responsibility for you. They are in the living room.” Jacob says.

 

“What did she tell you, because it couldn’t have been the truth?”

 

“Really, because she said you didn’t want to be apart of it, because your life was more important. And that you were the reason it happened”

 

“That’s a lie. I wanted everything to do with them. Her father told me if I didn’t leave her he would make sure I never saw them again, because of my father.” Sherlock says hurt that the people he calls parents would think him that cruel. “And you know what maybe he was right, with who my father is there’s no way I could be what the twins deserve. I also was not the reason it happened.”

 

“You’re everything and more of what those kids deserve, you need to tell her the truth.”

 

“Maybe, but I doubt it would help much. I haven’t been able to help support them, and even when I go to see them She starts an argument, and we end up yelling every time. She probably really believes I want nothing to do with them.”

 

“Sherlock, Greg, what’s up? Did you bring the work so we can work together?” Sebastian says as Sherlock and Greg enter the living room. Greg is confused, but at the same time seems very understanding. “Also before you and Tay get in a screaming match warn me so I can get the kids out.”

 

Sherlock looks over to the two twin boys that are sitting by Sebastian and Taylor, playing with blocks. “I’m not going to fight, it’s been very clear what she believes.” Sherlock says itching to go up and hug the twins. “Greg this is Taylor, Taylor this is Greg, my boyfriend.”   
  
“You mean your sugar daddy.” Taylor who has blonde hair and green eyes snaps out.   
  
“No, I don’t, because so what if he buys me thing, even fancy things. First it’s not like I asked for them, and second they mean nothing without actually caring and loving the person.” Sherlock says fighting to keep his voice calm and steady. Sebastian picks up the twins and gets them out of the room.

 

“Whatever, you never wanted in their life.” Taylor shouts at him. “It is your fault what happened! Plus everyone knows you never wanted children!”

 

“Like hell I didn’t want them in my life, your father never gave me the chance! What happened was because we were drunk at a party, everyone knows that, and it may have been a mistake and an accident, but I’m tired of people thinking it is my fault! It wasn’t me that handed them the keys, and if you would have been less drunk you would of saw I tried to stop them!” Sherlock screams back. “And yeah everyone knew I never wanted children, because of my fucked up family, but I was willing and ready to help raise those two! Not just for you, because I wanted to and their parents wanted us to also.”

 

“Hey!” Greg shouts and gets both their attentions. “What is going on here?”

 

“The two boys that were in here are technically my sons, Tyler William Holmes-Carson, and Scott Jack Holmes-Carson. We were their God parents, and when our friends died they left us both to care for them, but I was forced away. I still see them, and I helped you whenever I could.” Sherlock says calm now.

 

“What do you mean my father never gave you a chance?” Taylor asks also calm.

 

“After the will was read he pulled me aside. He told me if I didn’t tell you that my life and schooling was more important he would make sure I never saw the twins again. And  he could, because of my father, people will believe him, hell I believe him in the sense that I shouldn’t be a father.”

 

“You’re wrong. My father is wrong. You’re nothing like your father, you’re much better. I’m also sorry for implying you were only with Greg for the money. Although I am not sorry for this coming one.” She says smiling which starts to scare Sherlock. “We always knew you had a daddy kink, and the fact that you are not after the money, but you were on a Sugar Daddy website confirms that.”   
  
“Shut up.” Sherlock says although he is laughing. “You know I don’t want to take them away from you. I just want to be able to see them without there having to be someone. I also want to figure some way out to help.” 

 

“Ok, we can figure out times for you to have them we can start with you babysitting and work up from that.” Taylor says “And as for helping, just watching them every once in awhile. Now Sydney is calling out that it is dinner time, so let’s all go be civil and eat a nice dinner.”

 

“So, is everything worked out then.”Sebastian says when they enter the kitchen.   
  
“Yeah it’s all good now. Hey John, Mycroft.” Sherlock replied and then takes his seat next to Greg.    
  
“Greg sorry, that you figured all this out now, it’s quite the shock. You don’t have any obligations.” Taylor says as they sit at the table.

 

“It’s alright, I actually love kids. I have one of my own, but she lives with her mother. I get to see her on holidays and whenever I want to and she wants to.” Greg says which surprises Sherlock, but he doesn’t show it. Dinner goes well, with everyone talking and laughing. Sherlock and the twins finishes first, which surprises everyone except Greg. After Sherlock finishes he takes the tins to the living room and starts to help them build with the blocks. Greg and Taylor finish next and just sit in the living room talking both having smile on their faces at how Sherlock was interacting with the kids. Sydney insisted Taylor and the twins stayed the night too so they all went to bed around ten. Greg and Sherlock went to be with Greg promising that the kids changed nothing and Sherlock doing the same.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Greg wakes up in the morning there is a two-year-olds head in his lap, and another one’s feet in his lap. When he looks over to Sherlock’s side of the bed he sees the the twins are laying half on both of them, and he smiles at this. Sherlock is sleeping peacefully with one finger in Tyler’s little hand, and the other hand resting on Scott’s ankles. Greg grabs his phone and takes a selfie of the four of them. He then rolls his head to the side and then leans a little forward and kisses Sherlock.
> 
> Sherlock begins to wake up a little and stirs a bit until Tyler’s hand tightens around his finger. He then blinks himself awake, and kisses Greg. “Should we wake them or just lay here? It’s seven, so my parents will be coming up to get us for breakfast soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to believe February is almost over. So glad I decided I'm writing this after Sherstrade month too, because there is so much more already planned out. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~KM~

When Greg wakes up in the morning there is a two-year-olds head in his lap, and another one’s feet in his lap. When he looks over to Sherlock’s side of the bed he sees the the twins are laying half on both of them, and he smiles at this. Sherlock is sleeping peacefully with one finger in Tyler’s little hand, and the other hand resting on Scott’s ankles. Greg grabs his phone and takes a selfie of the four of them. He then rolls his head to the side and then leans a little forward and kisses Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock begins to wake up a little and stirs a bit until Tyler’s hand tightens around his finger. He then blinks himself awake, and kisses Greg. “Should we wake them or just lay here? It’s seven, so my parents will be coming up to get us for breakfast soon.”

 

“We should probably wake them and get them dressed. Plus I’m pretty sure they wet their diapers during the night.” Greg says lifting Scott up as Sherlock lifts Tyler. They take the boys to the nursery which has their beds and clothes in it, after getting changed themselves. They each change the child they are holding diaper and then finds them clothes. When Sherlock looks for clothes for Tyler he laughs as he pulls out a shirt. “What’s so funny, Love?” Greg asks coming up behind Sherlock, both boys are in just diapers playing with toys.

 

“We used to joke that Scotty and Ty would both grow up to be boxers like their dad, me, Seb, and Tommy. I forgot that we got them little shirts. One with my last name, one with Wilkies, one with Carson, and one with Trevor. Sydney and Jacob always say they are going to buy them new custom made ones every year, I didn’t actually believe them.”   
  
“Give me one of the Carson ones and a pair of jeans. Then you put one of the Holmes ones on Tyler with some jeans.” Greg says and then changes Scott into the Carson boxing t-shirt with some jeans, before lifting him, his blanket, and his stuffed bee up. Sherlock does the same with Tyler and the Holmes shirt. Tyler also has a blanket and stuffed bee when Sherlock picks him up.

 

They head down stairs and at the bottom of the stairs they run into Sydney. “Oh I was just coming to get you boys. I guess now I just have to wake Myc and John.” She says and then heads up the stairs to wake Mycroft and John up.    
  
Greg and Sherlock head to the kitchen with the two boys still in their arms.They sit the boys in the booster seats, and then take their own seats. Taylor, Jacob, and Sebastian are all at the table. “So how was the night with those two in the bed?” Taylor asks smiling as Sherlock cuts the boys’ food up.

 

“Ok, they both fell back to sleep pretty easily.” Sherlock says as he begins to eat his own food. They all eat silently no one saying anything when Mycroft and John sit at the table blushing, they just continue eating, and Sherlock excuses himself and goes outside. When Greg goes to find him he finds him in the barn with the horses. “When my mum was alive we owned the ranch next door. It is still in mine and Mycroft’s name, but we don’t have the money to keep up with it. The four horses on the right side are ours. It was the only time it felt like we were a family, when we would go riding all four of us.” Sherlock says petting the horse Greg understands to be his.

 

“Well, you seem to like working on the ranch and things.” Greg says.

 

“I do, it’s the reason I’m getting a business degree along with criminology and chemistry. If I get it I have been saving money so that I could fix up the ranch and then I could start getting cattle raise them up sell them to meet the needs for the ranch.Honestly the only thing keeping the ranch in our family is an account my mother set up to pay for the ranch until I was twenty-one, since I’ve always been the one interested in it.” Sherlock says with a far off look, and Greg knows he’s thinking of how he could do it.

 

“Well then, why don’t we fix it up. I’ll pay the bills, and for the supplies, and we can fix it up. You seem so at ease here, I can tell you like to do the hard work by the way you were talking. So what do you say, let’s get the Holmes’ Ranch up and running?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do this. Mycroft has talked about signing his rights over to me, if it’s what I wanted, because he doesn’t really like the ranch to many memories, but that is one of the exact reasons I want it. I want to make good memories to replace the bad.”

 

“Then we can come up Friday night stay til sunday and start cleaning it up a bit. I’ll pay the electricity bill so we have it.”

 

“I’ve been paying it with some of the money I save each month and at first it was with money from an old friend of my mothers.”   
  
“Well then, friday it is, we should go tell Sydney and Jacob so they know.” They go inside and tell of their plans, it doesn’t surprise Sherlock when Mycroft hands him a yellow envelope with the deed signed over to him completely.

 

Sydney drove Sherlock and Sebastian to Uni, while Greg offered to give Taylor a ride to her work. She accepted and he offered to pay for her to go to college. She accepted not knowing what else to do, She got mysteriously put into the Uni the boys go to with no issues. All it took was one call from Greg to his father and mother, well and a promise that they could meet Sherlock. Taylor started school the next day and went from full time to part time waitress, because she insisted she still needed to pay for the kids.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sunshine, come on we have to get going if we want to get any work done before dark!” Greg yells out to his boyfriend who had been acting like a child all day, because Greg said he couldn’t skip Uni just to work on the ranch.
> 
> “We will barely get any work done at this point.” Sherlock yells at him as he drops his bag on the floor by Greg’s feet. When Sherlock looks into Greg’s eyes he can tell he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sad and happy. Sherlock also get's in trouble by Greg, and gets spanked, but it only takes up a few sentences. Hope you enjoy. 2 more days of Sherstrade month, and then this will be updated a couple times a week, or at least once a week.
> 
> ~KM~
> 
> I would also like to think all who have commented especially Oliveria who comments on every chapter, and her wonderful comments keep me motivated.

“Sunshine, come on we have to get going if we want to get any work done before dark!” Greg yells out to his boyfriend who had been acting like a child all day, because Greg said he couldn’t skip Uni just to work on the ranch.

 

“We will barely get any work done at this point.” Sherlock yells at him as he drops his bag on the floor by Greg’s feet. When Sherlock looks into Greg’s eyes he can tell he made a mistake.

 

“Give me the key to your lab.” Greg say holding his hand out and Sherlock knows he should, because Greg has a very authoritative tone in his voice, but he doesn’t. He just stares at Greg defiantly. “Give me the key, or you will get a more serious punishment for your attitude.” Greg stares right back at him.

 

“No, you can spank me, but I’m not giving you the key.” Sherlock says.

 

“You know the ranch can wait, because that is exactly what I’m going to do.” Greg says going over to the couch and sitting down. He sits there expectantly and waits for Sherlock to cross over to him. When he gets there Greg pulls him down over his lap. “How many spankans do you think you deserve for being a bad boy?” Greg asks.

 

“However many you say, Daddy.” Sherlock says now quiet.

 

“I think ten should be fine.” Greg says and starts to spank him. He moves his hand with every slap, so it is not all in one spot. “Now are you going to be a good boy, or are we going to have to stay home?” He says as he finishes the spankans.

 

“I’ll be a good boy, Daddy. I promise the key to the lab is in my left front pocket, Sir.” Sherlock says sniveling a little.

 

“Good boy, you will get it back when I think you deserve it. Now trousers and pants down so I can apply some lotion to your arse.” When Sherlock complies Greg applies lotion to his bottom and then rearranges Sherlock so that he is stradling Greg’s lap. “Now, you know why I spanked you, right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, because I was pouting and then refused to give you the key when you asked.”

 

“Good, Love, now why don’t we head out. We will be able to get a little outside work done, and then work on the inside of the house.” Greg says and picks up both his and Sherlock’s bags, before getting in the elevator to the private parking garage. Sherlock follow, and they take the Lamborghini. When they arrive at the ranch Sherlock automatically starts working. Greg had the supplies delivered to the ranch. Sherlock goes to the stables first, which Greg can tell has been kept up with. “You use some of your money to keep the stables up too, don’t you?” Greg says following Sherlock.

 

“I help Mrs. Hudson, she’s the family friend I was telling you of. She gives me money for the simple things to keep the stables from falling apart.” Sherlock replies while he goes into the stables he starts getting the old hay out and replaces it with the new hay. He then sets to working on the gates for the horses. 

 

“You’ve done wonderful. I’m going to unload the wood and other supplies into the barn.” Greg says leaving Sherlock in peace with the stables. When Sherlock finishes fixing the gates he goes up to the truck that he now knows is Greg’s. He starts helping unload and neither of them say a word until it is unloaded. “Everything ok, love?” Greg says as they head inside the house.

 

“Yeah, I just guess I wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. I think I’m going to get my sisters room boxed up before I go to bed.”

 

“Ok, love, just come to bed when you’re done. Where are we sleeping?”

 

“All the rooms are the same size, and mum made sure we all had ensuites, so just go to the room across the hall, it is my old one.” Sherlock says after they get upstairs and he is at a door that say LIzzie on it.

 

“Ok, come get me if you need me, Love.” Greg says and then goes to bed.

 

Sherlock stays up and gets everything boxed up, but instead of going to his room to sleep he stays in Lizzies and falls asleep on the twin bed in there, holding a picture of his little sister. He wakes up in the morning to the sound of rustling downstairs. He goes across the hall and finds Greg still fast asleep. He goes to the desk in the room and grabs the pistol that is hidden in there. He then goes downstairs with the gun tucked in his pajama pants. When he enters the kitchen he sees Sydney. “Oh now, take that gun out and put it in the cupboard. I’m making some breakfast.” She says when she sees the gun, 

 

Sherlock puts it up and then hugs her. “Hey mum, where’s da?”

 

“He’s outside with Seb they brought your horses over. And now they are just surveying to see what all work needs done.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to clean out the barn so that I can put LIz’s and my parent’s stuff in the loft.”

 

“You packed their stuff up?” She asked the teen she’s always counted as a son. She’s surprised, because Sherlock said he never wanted to touch the stuff again.

 

“I packed Liz’s room last night. Figured I can work on my parent’s room next. My father’s stuff will be mostly rid of by the time I’m done.” Sherlock says.

 

“I figured you would need some better work clothes. I got you and Greg both some. I estimated his size, but they should work.” Sydney says handing Sherlock the bag with his clothes.

 

Sherlock goes and changes, he sees that Sydney also put new work gloves in with the clothes. After he’s ready he heads out side to help Sebastian and Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Sher’, so looking around I’d say you need a new chicken coop and might as well create brand new fences. For the cattle pens. You’ll need new troughs and probably want to fix up the porch. I haven’t looked at the inside of the house yet, but I’m guessing some pipes and other things will need fixed.” Jacob says as he sees Sherlock walking up to them.
> 
> “I also want to work on the three bedroom guest house. I remember mum would always have some people stay in there even though we had room inside, that way they could have privacy.” Sherlock says looking over at the smaller version of the main house. It was only one story, but it was white just like the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day of Sherstrade month, then this fic will get updated once or twice a week along with another fic. Hope you all are enjoying. 
> 
> ~KM~

“Hey, Sher’, so looking around I’d say you need a new chicken coop and might as well create brand new fences. For the cattle pens. You’ll need new troughs and probably want to fix up the porch. I haven’t looked at the inside of the house yet, but I’m guessing some pipes and other things will need fixed.” Jacob says as he  sees Sherlock walking up to them.

 

“I also want to work on the three bedroom guest house. I remember mum would always have some people stay in there even though we had room inside, that way they could have privacy.” Sherlock says looking over at the smaller version of the main house. It was only one story, but it was white just like the house.

 

“Why you want that fixed up, we could just tear it down.” 

 

“No I want it fixed up, so Taylor and the boys don’t have to live with her parents. She hates living with them, because they think they are the only ones that get a choice in what happens with the boys.”

 

“Does Taylor know about this?”

 

“No only us three know. I figured I’d tell mum and Greg at breakfast in an hour.” Sherlock says since it is five thirty, and still dark out.

 

“Alright then I’m going to look at the supplies Greg bought, what do you two need to do?” Jacob asks Sherlock.

 

“Were going to clean out the loft in the barn, and then move stuff from Liz’s room up there.” Sherlock says and the other two nod as they get to work. 

 

“Dude, our yearbooks from all except 5th, 6th, and upper 6th form.” Sebastian says and they start looking at the old yearbooks, sitting against a bale of old hay. “Are you really ready to be back here?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been away long enough. I made a promise to mum before she died and I intend to keep it.” 

 

“Alright then why not we come here after school a couple days a week, since we have about three days a week, that we only have two morning classes and then morning practice and right after lunch practice.”

 

“Yeah, let’s get these into the house, We need to make this my house now, not my father’s.” Sherlock says, because even though his mother had owned the ranch, his father, was usually in control of the decorations. “I especially want to get some of those toters in the corner, because they were mum’s.” Sherlock says. “We can use the wood that is still tied onto the ropes to get them down there. It’s still sturdy.” Sherlock says pushing down on the coffee table sized piece of wood that has a rope tied at each corner, and then hooked up to a pulley system. They put two toters on at a time. And Sebastian went down, while Sherlock got more. Once all the toters were down they started carrying them inside. 

 

“There has to be twenty toters here.” Sebastian says when they get the last one into the living room.

 

“Fifteen.” Sherlock says as he starts going through the toters.

 

“Oh boys wonderful, can you go get you father, breakfast is ready?” Sydney says as she comes into the living room. Sebastian goes and gets Jacob while Sherlock washes his hands, and Greg helps Sydney set the table. Greg is now also in the clothes that Sydney gave him. When they all are in the kitchen they sit around the table and Sydney makes Sebastian say grace, and then they eat the eggs, bacon, waffles, and toast that Sydney made. “So, you boys are staying tell tomorrow?” Sydney asks Greg and Sherlock.

 

“Yeah, oh yeah by the way, I was thinking the guest house has three bedrooms. We could fix it up, and Taylor and the boys could move in there. Taylor doesn’t like it at her parents, and Tommy doesn’t have a flat, he lives in the dorms, so she can’t stay with him.” Sherlock says, since Tommy is Taylor’s brother.

 

“So Tommy is actually Taylor’s brother?” Greg asks and Sebastian nods as he sips his coffee. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, it gives her a good place to live with the boys.” Greg says and both Sydney and Jacob smile when they see the hidden smile on Sherlock’s face.

 

Sherlock’s phone starts ringing he looks at it with a blank but serious face. “I have to take this.” He says and gets up before walking outside.  **_“Hello, Mr. Carson, what do you want?”_ **

 

**_“I thought I told you to stay away from Taylor, and those boys. They don’t need you in their lives.”_ ** Jack Carson’s, Taylor’s dad, voice comes through the phone speaker.

 

**_“That is where you are wrong. Those boys, they need me in their life. I don’t know how well of a father I will be, but I sure as hell will try for those two.”_ **

 

**_“You need to let them, all three of them go, or I will get you out of their lives. I could always do a drugs bust on your flat plant some evidence, don’t forget that.”_ **

 

**_“I doubt you could do that even if you are a Detective Inspector, and do you know why?”_ **

 

**_“Why? Face it everyone would believe it, you’ve done drugs before, kid.”_ **

 

**_“I live with my boyfriend now.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“So, what?”_

 

**_“You didn’t let me finish. My boyfriend is DI Greg Lestrade, and every yarder know he would never allow drugs in his flat. Plus if I did drugs, he wouldn’t let me live there, now would he?”_ **

  
**_“Stay away from them.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“No, I’m done letting you keep me at limited visits, they are my kids and Taylor’s not yours. Goodbye, Jack.”_ Sherlock says and hangs up the phone. This was going to be trying getting Taylor to be able to move in if her dad doesn’t let him near their house. Sherlock then headed back inside where he and Sebastian decided to start moving the boxes from Liz’s room to the barn loft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get all of Liz’s stuff put up in the loft along with Sherlock’s mum’s, since it was already packed, They start to choose what to keep and trash of Sherlock’s father’s. All of Mycroft’s things are at John’s now. Sherlock has half of his old things here the other half is at Greg’s, because after school Thursday Mycroft and Sherlock moved out of their flat. Jacob had even got the list of things needed for the guest house to be done. At about noon they were done clearing out all of the stuff from the bedrooms, besides Sherlock’s. All five of them ate lunch together, talking and laughing.
> 
> There’s a knock at the door when they are about half way through their meal. Sherlock goes and answers it. When he opens the door the smile he had been wearing faded quickly. “What happened?” He asked Taylor who was standing there with Scott on the ground holding her hand and Tyler in her other arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Sherstrade month. I will still update this story at least 1 to 2 times a week along with a few other stories. Hope you enjoy it I like where it is going.
> 
> ~KM~

When they get all of Liz’s stuff put up in the loft along with Sherlock’s mum’s, since it was already packed, They start to choose what to keep and trash of Sherlock’s father’s. All of Mycroft’s things are at John’s now. Sherlock has half of his old things here the other half is at Greg’s, because after school Thursday Mycroft and Sherlock moved out of their flat. Jacob had even got the list of things needed for the guest house to be done. At about noon they were done clearing out all of the stuff from the bedrooms, besides Sherlock’s. All five of them ate lunch together, talking and laughing.

 

There’s a knock at the door when they are about half way through their meal. Sherlock goes and answers it. When he opens the door the smile he had been wearing faded quickly. “What happened?” He asked Taylor who was standing there with Scott on the ground holding her hand and Tyler in her other arm.   
  
“Dad got back last night, I know he called you today. I told him he couldn’t control what the two of us decided what was best for the kids. He started saying as long as we lived under his roof he had control, so I threw things in bags and boxes. They are all in the truck. I got all our stuff out of there, but now I don’t know what to do, so I came to the people I always know are there for me.” Taylor says and Sherlock bends down to pick Scotty up.

 

“I was actually going to talk to you. I want to fix up the guest house for you three, if you’re ok with that?”

 

“That would be great, but are you sure you don’t mind. I can pay you I still have my job.”

 

“Taylor, it’s fine. You can help me out on the ranch whenever you can.”

 

“Ok, I can do that.”

 

“Have you ate yet? We still have food left you know how mum cooks.”

 

“Yeah she cooks for an army. We haven’t ate yet.”    
  
“Ok, come on in get some food, when I’m done with lunch we can bring your stuff in here, until the other house is ready.” Sherlock says, moving to let Taylor and Tyler in. He walks with her to the kitchen. He sets Scotty on his lap, and she does the same. Sydney automatically makes up three plates of food and passes them to Sherlock and Taylor. The boys eat happily and finish about the time Sherlock does. Sydney and Taylor start conversing as do Seb and Jacob. Greg finishes around the time of Sherlock and the boys too. 

 

Sherlock and him go outside but first move the kids to the living room, where everything had been cleaned up by Greg and Jacob, while the boys had moved stuff. Sherlock sets them down and finds a put a couple of the toys he had always kept at his and Mycroft’s down with them. He had brought them so he could put them in the guest house. He realized how little the boys and Taylor had with them. Of course it’s not like they could bring furniture. Sherlock ‘borrows’ Greg’s phone and orders new toddler beds and bedding for the boys, along with storage for both boys and Taylor. He then sneaks Greg’s phone back into his pocket as they finish getting the boxes inside.

 

“Taylor, you’ll stay in this house tonight. Tomorrow the paint me and Jacob put on the guest house should be dry. The floors and walls were still in tact, so we’ll just need to get you food and some new bedroom furniture.” Greg says, just as his phone dings, and he sees two notifications. One from the Children’s corner store, saying he bought two toddler beds and bedding, two childrens dressers, two toy chests, and some toys. The other was from the luxury furniture store for a two new king size beds and bedding, a new dresser, and a new nightstand. “Sherlock, did you take my phone earlier?” Greg ask as he sighs a little. 

 

Sherlock nods and Taylor laughs. “He does that sometimes.” Taylor says and Greg raises an eyebrow at Sherlock. By Greg’s look Sherlock can tell he is going to get talked to about stealing people’s phones.

 

“At least I used it to buy something useful.” Sherlock says and Taylor laughs, because she knows what he’s doing. He did the same thing when he used her family’s desktop computer to buy new swim trunks when they were younger. Greg seemed to buy it, but she knew as well as Sherlock that he wasn’t getting away with it that easy.

 

“Ok, boys let’s get back to work. We can probably get those cattle pens done by sun down with all four of us. Taylor, Sydney said she would watch the boys if you want to help.” Jacob says knowing that Taylor love ranching and the hard work.   
  
“You know I’ll help. Hey Sherlock later do you think you can help me with my biology and chemistry homework?” Taylor asks as they head out side.

 

“Yeah, I need to finish my Chem, Agriculture, and Calculus, so I’ll help you as I work on them.” Sherlock says and Seb lets out a sigh of relief that the two are acting like they used to, before it all happened.

 

“So what animals are you thinking, son?” Jacob asks Sherlock.

 

“Cows, pigs, chickens, roosters, and a couple more horses.” Sherlock answers back so they make pins for the cows and pigs. They then also build a pen around where the new chicken coop will go. Once the pens are done the sun is setting. “See you three tomorrow. I’ll need to come by and talk to you about the ledger that we will need to start keeping.” Sherlock says as both Sydney and Jacob hug him, Greg, Taylor and the boys. Before leaving Jacob whispers in his ear that he picked a good one, referring to Greg. 

 

They get the boys in bed, but then the other three stay up and talk. Taylor asks Greg more questions to get to know him and by the end of the night when they are going to bed she turns to Sherlock and says. You got a good one, don’t let him go.”

 

“I don’t plan on it.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor heads to bed next and as soon as they hear her bedroom door close Greg sets his glass of scotch down on the coffee table, and motions for Sherlock to do the same. “Tonight, you will not be punished, because of the guest in the house, but tomorrow night when they are in the guest house I can promise you you will get reprimanded. Why did you even think it was smart to use my phone?” Greg says with his authoritative daddy voice.
> 
> “I’m sorry, sir, I wanted to get them the furniture, and I couldn’t use my computer, because there is no internet right now. I only have a flip phone, plus my account has no money in it, so I figured I could use yours.” Sherlock explained lowering his head as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I realize it has been nine days and not only a week, but I have had tests and quizzes since the end of February, along with a research paper. I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but ended up going to visit my Grandma, so thank you so much for being patient. By the 16th there should be a new chapter up.
> 
> ~KM~

Taylor heads to bed next and as soon as they hear her bedroom door close Greg sets his glass of scotch down on the coffee table, and motions for Sherlock to do the same. “Tonight, you will not be punished, because of the guest in the house, but tomorrow night when they are in the guest house I can promise you you will get reprimanded. Why did you even think it was smart to use my phone?” Greg says with his authoritative daddy voice.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I wanted to get them the furniture, and I couldn’t use my computer, because there is no internet right now. I only have a flip phone, plus my account has no money in it, so I figured I could use yours.” Sherlock explained lowering his head as he spoke.

 

Greg lifted his head by putting two fingers under his chin. “Next time ask me first. We can get you a smart phone when we get back to town, we can also get internet for this place, let’s go to bed. This doesn’t change that you will be punished tomorrow.” With that the two change and get into bed. Greg wraps his arms possessively around Sherlock’s waist. Greg woke first and got everything set up for breakfast, since he knew everyone in the house would be up by five thirty if not sooner.

 

Around five fifteen Sherlock and Taylor both came down to the kitchen both of them were carrying one of the boys. “Hello, Love, breakfast smells good.” Sherlock says sitting Scott down in a booster seat.Greg puts plates in front of each of them, and a mug of coffee for the adults and sippy cups with orange juice for the boys. When they are finishing breakfast Sydney, Jacob, and Sebastian show up. Sydney watches the boys again while everyone works. Jacob, Greg, and Taylor get the guest house setup, while Sherlock and Sebastian call people up and order the animals.

 

After everything is set up and the animals and feed are supposed to arrive the next weekend they eat supper. After Supper Taylor and the boys go to the guest house and the Wilkies go to their ranch. Greg and Sherlock do the dishes before Greg turns to Sherlock. “Go up to our room get down to just your pants and wait for me. I will be up in just a little while, I need to make a phone call first.” Greg says authoritatively.

 

“Yes, SIr.” Sherlock says before rushing upstairs to follow the orders.

 

“Greg, good to hear from you again. Why are you calling though?” Comes the voice on the other end of Greg’s phone.

 

“Father, good to hear you too. I was wondering if you and mum wanted to come down in a couple of weeks. You two can meet Sherlock, and we could have a family dinner. Trevor already said he would make it whenever you two could. I was also going to see if I could have Abigail and if Sherlock could have his two boys.” Greg says back to his father.

 

“We would love to. We can come up September ninth it’s a Saturday, so your boyfriend won’t have school the next day. Your mother just booked a hotel. We love you son, your doing well.”

 

“Love you both also dad. See you the ninth. I’ll let Trev know.” Greg says and they both hang up. Greg walks up to his and Sherlock’s room. When he opens the door he finds Sherlock reclined on the bed in just his silk boxers, just as Greg had asked. “Alright, so you stealing my phone yesterday was bad, but I think I will just take your lab away for a couple more days then I planned to. The real reason I wanted you just in your boxers is, because I have wanted you all weekend, and we were either tired, or Taylor and the boys were here.” Greg says as he takes off his t-shirt and jeans. 

 

“Would you like me to take my pants off now daddy?” Sherlock asks as he watches Greg strip off his jeans. Greg nods and Sherlock immediately starts wiggling out of his boxers, but keeps his eyes on Greg as Greg takes his own boxers off.

 

“Now, my sweet boy, what should I do?” Greg says crawling onto the bed and hovers over the teen.

 

“You should fuck me, Daddy.” Sherlock says

 

“Hm, What should you say if you want Daddy to fuck you love.”

 

“Daddy, would you please stick your cock in my arse?”

 

“Well when you ask so nicely, how could I decline.” Greg says leaning down to kiss Sherlock and then grabs the lube and a condom he brought with him.

 

As he goes to open the condom Sherlock stops him. “We’ve both been tested, I want to peef you in me, with no barriers, please?”

 

“God, yes, all I want is to fuck you with no barrier, Love.” Greg says throwing the condom back in the nightstand. He then lubes his fingers and stretches Sherlock, before pushing slowly in. “God, my sweet boy, this is perfect. Greg says going slow and gently in and out of Sherlock.

 

“Please Daddy, faster harder.” Sherlock says and Greg listens this time as he starts pounding into Sherlock faster and harder until they are both coming. “Goodnight Greg.” Sherlock says snuggling into Greg and blissfully aware of the come dripping out of his arse.

 

“Goodnight Sunshine. I may actually keep you home from school tomorrow. I just want to fuck you all day.”

 

“Maybe you should, but what about work.”

 

“I already have tomorrow off, so maybe we’ll have to see. I’m sure Taylor could take your homework and give it to Sebastian to give to your teachers.” Greg says wrapping his arms around Sherlock.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I posted, because I have been busy. The updates for this story are possibly going to be bi weekly, but I also believe there will only be two or three more chapters, because I have so many ideas for other stories but not this one. This is also a very short chapter. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~KM~

Greg woke up at four in the morning to Sherlock screaming from beside him. When he looked over, he could tell that the teen was still asleep and having nightmare. “Sherlock, Love, wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Greg says carding his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

 

“Greg, I don’t want to go to school today.” Sherlock says as he clutches Greg’s hand.

 

“Then you don’t have to. We can give Taylor your homework to take to the school.” Greg says still carding his hand through Sherlock’s hair.

 

“Greg I want you to fuck me,now, please?” Sherlock says looking up at Greg’s face.

 

“Why don’t we eat and get your homework to Taylor first, then we can go home.”

 

“Fine, what are we going to eat?”

 

“Waffles and eggs.” Greg says giving Sherlock a light peck on his lips. “Let’s get up and get ready. I texted Taylor last night to have her stop by for your homework around six thirty so we have and hour until she gets here. She said that Sydney and Jacob were going to come eat with her and then watch the boys.” 

 

“Ok, let me get dressed.” Sherlock says and Greg gives him another peck on the lips.

 

“Good boy. Wear skinny jeans, I love the way they make your arse look.” Greg says and as Sherlock gets up Greg smiles, because Sherlock had the sheet wrapped around his waist. “Love, I’ve already seen all of you.” He pulls Sherlock’s hands away from the sheet and lets the sheet fall to the ground. Sherlock has a raging erection and is looking at the ground in embarrassment. Greg lifts Sherlock’s head up and kisses him before going to his knees in front of Sherlock who is now full on blushing.

 

Greg keeps his eyes on Sherlock’s face as he takes his cock in his mouth. “Daddy, oh… I’m coming!” Sherlock screams as he comes down Greg’s throat. “Thank you Daddy. Can we eat breakfast and head home now, please, Daddy?”

 

“I believe that I can make that happen, although when we get home I am going to start on a mission to fuck you in every room of our home.” Greg whispers huskily into Sherlock’s ear. Greg walks out of the room fully dressed and starts on breakfast. Once they ate and got changed they headed home where Greg fucked Sherlock in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, theather, Sherlock’s office, and their bedroom by the time they went to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> PS. I honestly write a lot of ships or no ships at all so just hit me up with your prompt.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr for @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001


End file.
